The morning romance (Kyoya x reader)
by Grell The Sexy Reaper
Summary: You always went to school an hour early, though not by choice. Due to this, you never had time to make any friends because you were always too tired. Now there's a boy who's coming in every morning early aswell. He's not much of a morning person, but he has to due it so he can do extra work.
1. Day 1

I sat there bored. No one was around yet, but that's what you expect when you come to school an hour early. I'm sat in a music room. I don't know why I decided to come to this school, I have no friends at all. All I all day is work, I thought this music room would give me something to do. It did. I am currently sat at the piano trying to think of something to play. I decided to play Mozart's Fur Elise but I got past the intro and got bored, so instead I am playing 'Somewhere only we know' by Lily Allen and I'm singing too.

Getting into the song, I didn't realise the door open and someone walked in. I just heard the door close and I stopped playing.  
'Please, continue. That was good' A male's voice spoke out. I turned around and looked at him. He was a tall boy of 5'11. He had black hair and prescription glasses.  
'I'm done playing, if you wanted to use it.' I stood up. The boy shook his head. I giggled a bit realising he couldn't play. 'I can teach you if you like?' I offered. Once again he shook his head. He walked over to a sofa and pulled out his laptop. I looked at him for a bit before he waved his hand, calling me over to him.

He called me over so I sat next to him. He was typing an awful lot on that laptop and when I tried to look to see what he was typing, he hid the screen.  
'My, my miss (l/n). I never thought you were a rude person.' I moved away a little from him.  
'Sorry...' I said. I was thinking about asking him how he knew my name but I didn't want to seem more rude than I already had.  
'You're probably wondering how I know who you are, it's simple really. I know everything about everyone.' He said. So he's a mind reader now?  
'Oh, so you're Kyoya Ootori then. I get it now.' I told him. He looked at me shocked. 'You're probably wondering how I know your name. It's simple really. I know everything about everyone.' I mimicked him. Kyoya let out a small chuckle. He closed his laptop.  
'What are you doing here so early?' He asked. I let out a laugh.  
'I thought you knew everything about everyone. My mum drops me off an hour early every day because she has to get to work.' I explained to him. He tapped his chin.

'Then I guess I will come in early every day so you are not lonely.' His comment made me laugh so hard. Kyoya getting up early. I may not know much about him, but from the rumours that I have heard he is not a morning person.

Kyoya and I started to have a conversation. The more we talked, the more I realised how much we have in common. He was actually a pretty nice guy. People started to come in. Girls came in. They looked at me with Kyoya and glared.  
'Well, i'll see you later Kyoya' I said and stood up.  
'Oh, okay' He said and smiled at me. That was the first time I saw Kyoya smile at me. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning' I smiled and nodded. When I left the room a bunch of girls followed me. They were whispering rather loudly. It was things like "what gives her the right to talk to Kyoya?" and "Kyoya can do better than her." I never knew that Kyoya was so popular. I turned around and faced them.  
'1) Stop following me. 2) I'm not dating Kyoya so you can all chill' I spun back around on the heel of my foot and walked towards my first lesson. Is this what I get for finally making a friend? I hope he doesn't show tomorrow or I'll probably die.


	2. Day 2

Same time, early morning. I sat curled up on the sofa in music room 3. Questions were running through my head about Kyoya. I was still wondering whether I would be murdered if I was caught with him again. Because of this, I was praying that he didn't show up this morning. For the first ten or fifteen minutes I actually believed he wouldn't, and then he did. He walked in with no laptop this morning. Instead he had a black note book. Typical Kyoya. I looked at him, thinking he might ignore me and get on with his work. He didn't. No, Mr Ootori just came in, and sat next to me.

'Good morning Miss (l/n)' He spoke. I responded back by saying good morning. For a while everything was stagnant as neither of us spoke. Kyoya never worked on whatever it was he does in the morning now, and I was just staring into space. It was Kyoya who broke the invading silence. 'Would you like to meet my family tonight after school?' He asked. I was a bit confused at this. It sounded like something you'd say to your girlfriend, not to an acquaintance. I moved away from him a little and he chuckled. 'I consider you a friend and my sister is dying to meet you' he concluded. That made more sense. I could understand that. What I couldn't understand was 1) am I his friend? and 2) he talked about me to his sister yesterday, why?  
'Let me think about it.' I answered him.  
'If you want to come, meet me here at three o'clock this afternoon. I will only wait ten minutes for you. If you don't come in ten minutes i'll assume it was a no.' I nodded at him.  
'I said, I'd think about it' I said and stood up. 'Give me 5 minutes and ill tell you whether its a yes or a no.' I walked over to the piano and rest my head against the closed case. Kyoya looked at me and sighed.  
'I'm sorry' he said. He sat down with me.

'Ill go' I decided. He smiled and hugged me. I got lost in the hug. It felt nice, he was warm. 'Is it tonight or tomorrow?'  
'Tonight or tomorrow is fine either way. As long as the wait isn't too long' He said and put his book on the piano. I moved it off the piano.  
'Tomorrow, and don't put that on there' I said. He chuckled and put it on his lap. 'So what will we doing at yours tomorrow?' I asked him. He tapped his chin trying to think.  
'Maybe we could watch a film or something, you can get to know my sister. She will probably be very excited to meet you.' I'm yet to imagine how any one could get excited over meeting me. I'm just an average girl, probably under average. What has Kyoya been saying about me? Has he been lying about me?

Kyoya chose to pull me into a hug. It was confusing why he did it but when I asked he didn't respond. His eyes were closed. Obviously he fell asleep. That was reasonable considering we still had at least twenty minutes before everyone else flowed into the school and getting here an hour early means waking up very early. Kyoya looked peaceful, he was resting like a baby. He would have to wake soon though. His snoring was kinda mellifluous, but I knew it couldn't last. I shook him awake and he had an evil glare on his face, which softened once he saw who woke him.  
'Is it time already?' He asked. I nodded. Sadly, twenty minutes had passed quickly and we didn't have any more time. He sat up and moved across the room as people came in.

'Oh she's here again... Alone with Kyoya' A girl whispered.  
'she's always here early... Why is Kyoya coming early? What is happening between them?' Another girl whispered. I realized that Kyoya had left his black book laying next to me by the piano and I picked up to give it to him. It had come to my attention that this book was extremely full and it was difficult for me to fight the urge of looking in it. He took it from my hand, almost snatching it from my hands, before I could look in it.  
'You going to be here in morning?' I asked him.  
'Every morning' He replied and winked at me. I assumed that the wink was meant to be suggestive but subtle, but all the girls picked up on it and I suddenly got a wave of embarrassment flow over my body. I left quickly, hoping the girls wouldn't follow me.


	3. Day 3

Well today is the day that I am going to meet Kyoya's family. I'm still struggling to believe that I said yes to that. I brought a change of clothing. There was no way I am going to turn up to Kyoya Ootori's house in this stupid yellow school uniform. They would think that the circus is in town. There is no chance in hell that I would ever be seen at a a powerful, rich families house in a puffy yellow frock.I sat waiting for Kyoya to arrive. He really is always late and if I really am going to be seeing him every morning, I essentially just wish he would for the most part show up on time . Or at least at the same time everyday.

He arrived ten minutes later today than he did yesterday. His eyes had black bags under them and he literally looked demonic. I couldn't even bring myself to say good morning to him. Perhaps all the early mornings really are finally starting to take their toll on him in a major way. He walked past me and sat down. He stared at me until I took a seat next to him.  
'You know it's rude not to say good morning to someone' I said. Though I know it's true, I also never said good morning to him. He scowled at me and laid his head on my lap, which brought a blush to my face. Kyoya was still for a few moments. I thought he had gone to sleep, but then he looked up at me.  
'You still coming to meet my family later?' He asked. I nodded and stroked his hair trying to get him to sleep. This caused him to start glaring at me. 'Don't touch my hair.' This caused me to laugh and pushed him off my lap. He fell on the floor.  
'You're such a girl' I joked. 'Don't touch my hair, you'll mess it up and I spent an hour on it this morning.' It's fun to tease him.

Kyoya sat up and sulked on the floor. I wrapped my arms around his torso. His head turned away from me and I frowned.  
'You really aren't a morning person are you?' I asked. He grabbed my arm and pulled on it, which made me fall. 'ow. You bum.' I said and rubbed my head. He grabbed my hand off my head and pinned it down climbing onto my waist- straddling me .  
'In the right circumstances I can handle mornings quite well actually. As for right now- this is not the right circumstance right now.' I thought for a moment that he was going to kiss me, or do something else with me, but he just stood up and sat back on the couch- leaving me bewildered on the floor. 'Are you not getting up?'  
'No, I like it on the floor.' Kyoya chuckled a little bit.  
'You're so weird...'

-time skip to when you go to Kyoya's-

I waited in the music room for him. There was still many girls here talking to Tamaki Suoh. I don't even understand why they have a host club. Kyoya walked in, followed by fangirls and I rolled my eyes.  
'That is stupid.' I said.  
'You ready to go?' Kyoya asked and offered his hand. I knew that if I took the hand, then all the girls following him would probably maul me alive. Kyoya dropped his hand in disappointment.  
'I'm ready' I said and he nodded. Before I left someone grabbed me from behind, it was Tamaki, which relieved me a little.  
'Did you see Kyoya's face? He wanted you to hold his hand. Kyoya doesn't open up to anyone so if he starts to open up to you don't ignore it okay' Tamaki whispered to you. You got your arm free and nodded to him then ran to catch up Kyoya.

Kyoya's family was nice. Well what I met of it anyway. I wasn't allowed near his father because he was busy at work. I met one of his brothers and his sister. Kyoya kinda dragged me to his room and his sister was in there trying to get a shirt in a draw.  
'You know we have maids for that' Kyoya said to him. She denied needing them and after a few minutes there was more shirts out than in. I sighed and knelt by her. It was rather difficult to get them in but I managed. His sister, which after he told me her name so I now know her as Fuyumi, looked at me in wonder.  
'Are you miss (l/n)?' She asked. I nodded. She was happy to meet me but left me and Kyoya alone. Think what you like, but that was a very uneventful evening and I got rather bored. He just did his homework... And no I was not his homework you dirty people ;). But I can tell you now that you use SOHCAHTOA for trigonometry.


	4. Day 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdeff8841b8cc7a03a88f763f869d81a"I sat in the room. No one was here yet but when someone did arrive it wasn't Kyoya. That kinda upset me because I have grown quite accustomed to having Kyoya with me in the morning. The person that walked in was that brown haired host. Haruhi, I believe is his name. Either he isn't really a boy or his parents wanted a girl so gave him a girls name. He walked in and brought out a book style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Excuse me?' I asked. He looked at me. He does have very feminine features. I am gonna say that he is actually a she pretending to be a he. 'Do you know where Kyoya is?'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Why would you want Kyoy- wait? Are you (f/n) (l/n)?' She asked me. I nodded. 'Kyoya told me to tell you he can't handle getting up in the morning. I'm sorry.' She handed me a piece of paper. It said "Here is my phone number (y/n). Ring me when you can. I hope you can come to mine again some time- Kyoya." I quickly put the number into my phone and called him. He picked up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b77190d532f3f25759f76f91adf815b"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What?' /emHe said grumpily into the phone, sounding annoyed. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'I only got to sleep at 4, you better have a good excuse of waking me up.'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'It's like you gave me your number just to have a go at me Kyoya' /emI spoke into the phone. He went quiet and I could hear his breath through the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'(y/n)? You got the number then?' /emHe asked. He must be tired if he's asking me that em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Sorry, that was a stupid question.'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'It's fine. It's not that you should be apologising for.' /em I said. Annoyance now in my tone. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Oh. I'm sorry. I am sorry that I am not at school right now.' /emHe style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'yeah, well you better hurry up and get here or i'm going to kick you a$$' /emWith that I hung up the phone. Haruhi looked at me shocked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3540e5e3b3b3ff708418f6723d990289"'No one ever speaks to Kyoya-Senpai like that' Haruhi said in amazement. I shrugged in style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'I do.' I responded. Her jaw style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'If you get away with that... that means you're... Oh my... he likes you' She eventually got out. I backed up a little. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'No you're joshing me.' I said and sat down. I pulled a book out of my bag and started to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Alright then, lets make a bet. If he comes before the hour is up. He likes you and you buy me lunch' Haruhi style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'And if he doesn't?'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'We will figure that out if he doesn't come.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a3bc101cf33fd9e11b16a9d542014d"After about 10 minutes the door opened. Kyoya walked in. His hair was a mess which actually looked cute. I don't know why I just thought that. Guess I am buying Haruhi lunch today. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'You wanted me here, so you better be able to entertain.' Kyoya said. I caught a glimpse of Haruhi's smirk and wink as she walked out of the music style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'I'm not entertaining. You know that.' I told him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'That's an intriguing notion. Perhaps i'll make my own entertainment using you.' He grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Kyoya?' I said and tried to get my wrist free. I was actually terrified that my only friend was going to rape me, but he started to laugh. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Like i'd do that to you. I wouldn't hurt you like that' he released my hand and carried on laughing. I wasn't impressed and so slapped him across the face. With his cheek red, it was adorable. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c424a494467288154f68bae26b536161"The room went silent and awkward. I sat closer to Kyoya and he turned out head. We were too close and our lips touched. I look away quickly, blushing bright style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'If that was meant to be our first kiss, that was terrible.' He said and turned my head back to him. His lips went against mine, this time kissing me. It took a few moments for it to sync in then I decided I didn't like it, so I pushed it away. If I want to kiss a guy it'll be me that makes the first move. I mean sure Kyoya is attractive, and cute and has a lovely personality and is amazing and- what is wrong with me? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'I'm sorry Kyoya. I am just not ready to kiss a guy yet' I lied. I am a good liar. The true reason is that I don't want to mislead Kyoya. Will he pick up on the lie?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'I'm not giving up on you (y/n)' He spoke. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p 


	5. Day 5

Kyoya actually showed up today, I didn't have to threaten him. I did a lot of thinking last night about Kyoya kissing me. That was my first kiss... ever. All I can think about how his lips felt against mine. How warm and full of love that kiss was. When I think about it, I can still feel it. What I want is... I want him to hold me in his arms and lay kisses on my lips. I want... him to... love me. **(a/n- sudden realisation that reader loves Kyoya)** But... Oh who am I kidding. Of course I would fall for him. I'd have to be a fool not to. It's human nature to fall in love. Like that old story goes: boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy gets girl.

Kyoya seems awkward today. I can't admit that I like him now, not after yesterday. We were both quiet, and the more awkward the silence got, the more I wanted to kiss him and apologise. He looked at me. His face was slightly red.  
'(y/n). I want to apologise for yesterday. I shouldn't have taken your first kiss like that.' Kyoya said. My heart started to beat fast. I took his hand and leaned in towards him.  
'It's quite alright' I kissed his cheek and backed up. He blinked as he realised what just happened. He pushed his glasses up and composed himself.  
'Well, it is good to know where we stand.' He spoke and sat down to work on something.

I don't know where we stand though. I know that I like him, but does he like me back? He was the one who kissed me originally.  
'Are you going to sit down or not?' Kyoya spoke. I sat down without question.  
'You say you know where we stand, but I don't know where we stand.' I sat there twiddling my thumbs because I was rather nervous right now. He looked at me. 'I like you Kyoya. I am admitting that. It would be nice to know whether you liked me back or not.' He put his hand to his forehead.  
'That is an intriguing notion. Perhaps I shall think about it. It could benefit me quite sufficiently to take you up on that.' He said. I got up and shook my head.

'It is up to you. I'm going to the toilet' I walked out of the room. Once I was sure the door had shut I legged it down the halls of the school to get to a bathroom. His comment kind of upset me. I just needed to let out how I felt. The way that comment came out, it was like he didn't want to be with me for feelings, rather social standings and what not.

The time went by rather quickly and when I looked at the clock I was late for my lesson. Unfortunately I shared that lesson with some of the host club, who get rather concerned about me, and have done since me and Kyoya got close. I rushed to the lesson and walked in.  
'Sorry I am late sir' I spoke and sat down. It was obvious I had been crying. My eyes were puffy still.

At the end of the lesson the twins came up to me. Hikaru was on my left and Kaoru was on my right.  
'Are you alright?" They asked in harmony. I nodded. Hikaru grabbed my chin lightly and turned my face to look at him.  
'You can tell us you know." He spoke. Kaoru turned my face to look at him.  
'We want to help' He said. I stood up.  
'Please don't touch my face.' I requested then left the room. I was muttering about Kyoya being stupid, only to bump into him. He looked at me with a look of annoyance. I broke down again and tears ran down my face quickly so I ran. I don't think I am going to come to school next week.


	6. Day 6

**Kyoya's POV**

I waited for hours and hours but she never turned up. I have not come to a conclusion yet, simply because I haven't given the matter much thought. Over the weekend I called (y/n) and she never picked up. I left her several voice mails and several texts. With the texts, I just gathered she had run out of credit she is a commoner after all, but I can't see why she can't pick up the phone to me. Perhaps something has happened.

After a few phone calls around, I managed to get a hold of (y/n)'s mother's mobile number and their house telephone number. So I called her.

 _'Hello'_ she picked up the phone.  
 _'Hello, my name is Kyoya Ootori, I am a friend of your daughter (Y/n). I was just calling to check up on her as I haven't seen her today.'_ I must have sounded desperate. What do I gain from calling (y/n)'s family? Yes it would be nice to know if something bad has happened but what if I find out that I won't get to see her again.  
 _'Oh, Mr Ootori. The one who my daughter has been hanging around with in the morning. (y/n) is fine, she is just recovering from a bit of heart break and then she'll be back at school. I told her to stay away from the boy that did it.'_ Her mother said into the phone. Who is this boy? They will pay for hurting (y/n). There isn't many boys at this school which she talks to, so it has to be one of the host club.  
 _'Mrs (l/n), would I be able to come round after school is finished to check up on (y/n)?'  
'Yes of course. That would be lovely.' _I told her what time I will be coming to see her and then we ended the call. Who ever did this to my (y/n) will pay... wait, did I just call her **my (y/n)**? she isn't mine. Why would I call her that?

After school I found my way to (y/n)'s home address and knocked on the door. Her mother opened and her eyes widened.  
'Mr Ootori I presume?' She offered a hand which I graciously took.  
'That is correct' Her face turned red. It is so irritable when women do that. She let me in, and like any mother she called for her daughter. (y/n) came down the stairs and looked at me.  
'Kyoya, what are you doing here?' She asked. I could tell she had been crying. The bas**** who made her cry will pay. 'How did you find out where I live?' I walked up to her and she backed away. 'Don't come closer Kyoya.'  
'(y/n). What is the matter?' Was I missing something here? Is it me that has hurt her?

Her mother started to become a bit concerned by the way she was acting towards me. Her blush vanished and she began to see the bigger picture. The picture that I could not yet understand. What was (y/n) painting on our canvas? I took another step forwards and (y/n) a step back. She tripped over the stair and I grabbed her quickly so she didn't fall and hurt herself. Holding her close to me, I could feel her warm breath and I could feel her chest rising and falling. I wanted to hold her for a long time, but that wasn't going to happen. Not with her mother forcing me to let go of her.

'I've come to a decision (y/n), though it is not for profit or gain the answer is yes. I get no benefit from this apart from being with you.' I then walked towards the door. I looked back to see (y/n) sat on the stairs looking a bit shocked. 'I shall see you at school tomorrow.' I said and made my leave.

 **(Y/n)'s POV**

Did Kyoya just say yes? He sounded genuine about this. He even said he wasn't doing it for profit or gain. Does that mean he wants to be my boyfriend for feelings rather than reputation? I don't understand what just happened. There is so much in my head. I can't breathe. Everything is spinning. Black.

Later on I opened my eyes and was laid in my bed. I looked over at the clock, 9:15 pm. I got up and walked down the stairs to see my mum sat at the table on the phone to someone. She seemed happy. She said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and put the phone away upon seeing me.  
'What happened?' I asked, taking a seat.  
'Do you not remember? Mr Ootori came round to see you.' She smiled. Oh yeah, Kyoya said yes to me. My mum placed a plate of food on the table in front of me. 'Eat, you missed dinner.' I'm not sure if I am looking forward to tomorrow or not now. Mum said I had to go back to school tomorrow if I had today off so I have no choice in the matter, but now I kind of wanna see Kyoya.

After dinner I went upstairs to call him. The call wasn't long because I know he needs sleep, but it was nice to call him. I definitely can't wait until tomorrow now.


	7. Day 7

**(y/n)s pov**  
I walked into the classroom that next morning and Kyoya was laid there across the couch. A smile crept on my face as I walked over to him. I crouched down and tickled his nose, which made it twitch. A giggle escaped my throat as I carried on. His eyes opened quickly and they looked evil. He grabbed my hand and then relaxed.  
'(y/n), I would have appreciated it if you hadn't have awoken me. I was up until 4 am this morning' he spoke. I frowned.  
'Sorry' I spoke quietly. He sat up and sighed.  
'Well I guess now it's done so their is no point in apologising.' He spoke. I sat next to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

He started to write in his black notebook, and me being he nosy person I am, read it as he wrote. It was rather boring, though it did make me laugh when he wrote "Don't you have work from yesterday to catch up on?" I wasn't planning on doing that work until tonight, but since Kyoya insists that I should do it, I got it out. I regret choosing to take the subjects I did sometimes. This is one of those times. I have a massive book on my lap now and it is very heavy. I put it away when I started to get stuck and then looked at the time.

'People should be coming in soon, so I have a question for you. What boundaries are there for this couple thing when at school?' I never imagined Kyoya would ask that.  
'Haven't you been in a relationship before?'  
'No because I have never had an emotional attachment to someone like this before nor has it ever benefitted me. I did read online some stuff that couples do and I crossed out the lewd stuff that involved anything phallic but I bel-' I interrupted him. He was rambling and it was cute but I should probably answer his question.  
'At school you are allowed to hug me, kiss me and hold my hand. At home you can do other stuff if you ask first and you get a yes as an answer.' He nods in understanding and I kiss his cheek.

The door opened and an adorable boy walked in. Mitsukuni Haninozuka. He is an upper classman. And Takashi Morinozuka was stood next to him.  
'I probably should have mentioned that the Host Club are having a meeting this morning before school begins.' Kyoya says and holds my hand. This is when I get really nervous.  
'Is this your girlfriend Kyo-chan?' Mitsukuni said. I don't know him personally so I wont be calling him Honey-senpai until he says I'm allowed to.  
'(y/n) this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka." Kyoya says. I know their names I'm not an idiot.  
'But you can call us Honey and Mori, (y/n)-chan' Honey said excitedly.

I find it funny how Kyoya and Honey are awake right now. Like neither of them are morning people. Now in a the room was everyone but the Host Club king. I knew most of the people here already. Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki finally entered and then sat down like he wasn't late.  
'Kyoya, who is this girl?' He asked, noticing me straight away. Kyoya groaned. He had introduced me to everyone else in the room (apart from Haruhi who already knew me). It must have been a relief when someone else spoke.  
'It's (y/n)' one twin said.  
'Kyoya's girlfriend.' The other spoke. Tamaki was in my face almost immediately.  
'Welcome to the family' he spoke and pulled me into a hug spinning me around. I never knew a chest could moterboat a face until then.

The meeting was rather breif and was mainly about costume ideas for some fair coming up that the Host Club have to attend. Apparently because I am in the room and am Kyoya's girlfriend I have to take part to. I made the joke that I wanted to break up with him when they said this and Kyoya chuckled knowing straight away that I were joking.

After the meeting I had to go to my first lesson. Kyoya grabbed my hand, which made me jump.  
'Kyoya what the hell?' I said.  
'You wanted me to be your boyfriend' he said. I could feel the glares on me from girls. 'So I'm doing this properly or not at all.' He walked me to my lesson and kissed me goodbye. As much as I hate public effection it is quite nice to recieve it, and Kyoya is very good at kissing.

I sat in my class thinking about the kiss when the girls from outside came in. They were angry at me for stealing Kyoya and they warned me that they would be waiting for me after school, which they was. I ended up with a black eye, bust lip, broken wrist and bruised rib. The hospital wanted to keep me in over night but I refused because I wanted to be with Kyoya.


	8. Day 8

I really wanted to go to school today, but my mother made it very clear that if I didn't want to be resting in a hospital bed, I had to be resting in my bed. She rang up the school to tell them what happened. The girls that did this would be punished. Unfortunately, it hurts to move, so escaping my house was out of the question. I couldn't even reach my phone from my bed because it was on charge at the other side of the room and I have to stay in bed. I am sorry Kyoya, I won't be able to pick up your calls today.

 **Kyoya's POV**

I waited for (y/n) all morning. If she keeps on doing this then I am going to stop coming in early to spend time with her. Sleep is important to me and I am giving it up for her. When everyone came in, she still hadn't shown up. I rang her, but she never picked up.

"(y/n), where are you? I hope you are alright" I said into the phone, leaving a voice mail. This is the first time I've ever been worried about someone from school for their health and well being.

Class seemed quiet today, and there was less girls. We got called into an assembly to say where they where. Not that I cared, the only girl I cared about was (y/n), and her not being here, or picking up the phone, worries me.

"If you have noticed, a few girls are not here today. I will not name the girls which did it, but these girls are not here because they have been arrested. They got charged for the assault on miss (y/n) (l/n). Miss (y/n) will not be returning to school until she is fully recovered." I didn't pay attention to what else the teacher said because I had rushed out the hall and was calling (y/n) again. When I got no response I called a car round. I guess you could say I was in a state of hysteria. This was my fault wasn't it? They did this to her because we're now a couple and we kissed. It's all my fault.

The car took me straight to (y/n)'s house and I knocked on the door. Her mother opened the door, then closed it, denying me access.

"Mum, who is it?" I heard a voice call loudly.

"No one" her mother called back. She opened the door and dragged me in, grabbing me by my school tie. "Listen to me Mr Ootori. If you ever hurt my daughter it'll be you in that position." Clearly she blames me for all this. That's okay, I blame myself aswell.

"You are not a threatening person Ms (l/n), it doesn't suit you." I removed her hand off my tie and walked up the stairs towards (y/n)'s room.

"Mum is that you?" She asked. I opened the door a little. "Mum?"

"You're not going to start calling me mummy as well are you?" I asked walking in. Her face brightened as she smiled. She sat up in her bed and held her hand out to me. I took it and sat on her bed with me. "You look like Hell."

"I felt like Hell, until you came." I bit my thumb nail when she said this. I was thinking about how this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come here that day. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't needed to go to school early that morning that I met (y/n). It wouldn't have happened if she hadn't interested me and made me fall for her. "Kyoya, will you stay with me all day?" She asked. I kissed her forehead.

"I'll stay here for as long as you want me here." She put her hand on my cheek and kissed me gently. It took me a few moments to kiss back. Her lips were cold and cracked, it didn't feel like (y/n) for a moment but it did at the same time.

"I love you" she said pulling away from the kiss.

"Love... That's an intriguing thing to say (y/n). I suppose I should say I love you too." I laid next to her on the bed.

I must be boring or something because I was talking to her one moment and the next she was asleep. That is okay though, she's cute when she sleeps.


	9. Day 9

**(y/n)'s POV**

Kyoya is such a sweetheart. He slept in my bed last night and actually slept. I mean when my mum came in to check on us at about midnight, and woke me up, she smiled slightly. Mum wasn't happy that I had him in the same bed as me, nor was she happy he had his arms around me, but she was happy that we weren't... you know... naked or something more intimate.

"(y/n) do you love this boy?" She asked me handing me some medication and a drink. I nod not wanting to wake Kyoya. He covered her mouth to hold back a squeal. "I'm happy for you darling. He's a nice boy" She walked up to me and whispered "and hes rich."

I don't care about his money. I just want him to love and care for me and that is what he does. My mum smiles and walks out, and I feel something I shouldn't. Kyoya's eyes open groggily and he puts his hand down to his crotch. He had a wet dream. I look away from him and pretend to be asleep.

"I know you're not sleeping, don't worry you don't have to do anything." He walked out of the room looking very annoyed. I looked at the time. It was only 1 am. Kyoya must be tired, I am tired to. He was gone 10 minutes then came back and laid on me again.

"Did you sort it?" I asked. He nodded "Was it over me?"

He looked up at me.

"(y/n) its 1 am. I recommend you sleep now because I am going to and I don't want to be disturbed" he had a dark aura around him which terrified me. I nodded and he laid his head back down.

"So was it over me?" I said about 2 minutes later. He groaned and sighed.

"Yes. Is that what you want to hear. I was dreaming about being at school then I heard your voice and I'm not sharing the rest" he got off from on top of me and laid facing away from me. "Now goodnight!"

I looked at him and laid my arm over him, spooning him from behind. My eyes closed, but I wasn't sleeping. He rolled over and faced me in his sleep. I pecked his lips and Kyoya's eyes opened.

"Go. To. Sleep." He said. I shook my head and he pinned me. "Why not?"

"All I have done all day is sleep, I'm wide awake." I explained and looked at him as he straddled my waist.

"Well I haven't and I need sleep. Why are you so content of keeping me awake?"

"Because it's boring being on my own." I state. "Hey, are you staying here tomorrow even though it's friday?" I ask.

"If you don't let me sleep, no" he said and got off me. He handed me a small light. "Read or something."

 **(Kyoya's Pov)**

She took the small light and got out of bed to go find a book to read. This meant that I could go back to sleep. My eyes closed and I managed to get back into a light sleep, only for it to be interrupted by the bedroom light turning on. I glared at (y/n), she could tell I was annoyed. This better not be what it is like to live with her or we will have to sleep in seperate rooms when we are older and married.

"(y/n). Turn the light off" She did so out of fear. I laid back down and closed my eyes then the bed started to move as she was climbing back in. She managed to keep me awake most of that night

By 5 am she had fallen to sleep and I finally got a chance to rest, eventhough I needed to be up in an hour for school. I will talk to her tomorrow after school because I am really annoyed at her for keeping me up all night. At least I get to sleep now.


End file.
